


Breaking Enchantments

by IFireStone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal, Little bit of Fluff, One Shot, cross posted on tumblr, i wrote this nearly a year ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IFireStone/pseuds/IFireStone
Summary: She’d never put much thought into it when Tikki told her about the glamour that kept her and other Miraculous Holders safe from being discovered, from connections being made. She didn’t put much thought into it until she found out just how extensively the glamour worked, especially when she wanted someone to know.





	Breaking Enchantments

She stared as the green and black electric sparks faded into the air, unable to turn her eyes as the boy behind the mask was revealed. It was like watching a car wreck, you knew that you should keep driving and watching the road, but that morbid curiosity kept coming back to nag you.  
She knew the moment that he saw her, bright green eyes that she’d almost daily widening as he took in the situation. There was a moment of silence between the two of them, both staring across the few meters between as they waited for the other to make a move.  
He made the first one, raising one hand and waving with a smile she’d seen enough to know that it was fake, “Bonjour Marinette. What are you doing here?”  
She took a deep breath before stepping forward as she remembered why she’d followed Chat in the first place, that horrible limp he’d ran away with after the fight before she could look at it. How even when they’d finished he’d favored his right leg. Without a word she grasped his wrist and started walking. While her heart beat quickly with the shock that she was holding Adrien’s hand, her mind told it to hush as it reminded her that this was also Chat, her best friend that she trusted with everything.  
“W-wait Marinette! Please, whatever you saw I can explain. You see it’s a… a magic trick! That… Nino taught me. Why are we going to your house?”  
The fight had been nearby, that seemed to play into her favor for once as she rushed upstairs with hasty hello to her parents and a promise to bring Adrien down for food later.  
Once in her room she pushed Adrien towards her futon, telling him to sit down and shut up if he was going to say that he was fine. Once she’d given that command he sat down with his arms crossed, yet not bothering to pretend to be cross with her. He wasn’t Chat with Marinette right now, trying to win her friendship on her roof. No, he was Adrien with Marinette, tenacious friends and still not sure where he stood with her. He had no room to joke right now.  
She seemed to read his mind as Marinette walked over with a roll of bandages, kneeling next to him and pulling up his pant leg. “What? Not even a single pun? I thought you’d be someone to take full advantage of this situation, Kitty.”  
That was full out confirmation of her knowing if he’d ever heard one, “I guess the cat’s been in the bag so long it’s not used to being in the presence of your light, Princess.” He mumbled, before his eyes widened and he looked at her with panic.  
She smiled, shoulders slumping in relief, “Cat’s do tend to see better in the dark.” She teased back before setting about wrapping the gash on his leg, “I never thought I’d be taking care of Chat Noir’s secret identity.”  
“…Neither did I.” He muttered, “Pri- Marinette. Listen, you can’t tell anyone, please. Papillon will go after me, Pere will take my ring, I don’t have much freedom as Adrien right now. If he finds out that I’m Chat-!”  
“Shh. Shh. It’s okay Chatton. I’m not going to tell anyone. I’m-!” Her voice cut off as she choked. Green eyes widened as she ducked down to her level, grasping her arms.  
“Breath, Marinette.”  
“I’m… not going to tell.” She said, before wincing, “I’m L- actually impressed with how well you’ve managed to hide it.”  
He frowned, “Marinette. I know it’s a lot to take in. You’re looking pretty pale. Are you alright?”  
“I… I need to use the bathroom.” She muttered, checking to make sure that Tikki was still in her purse before heading down the hall.  
Once the door was closed Tikki flew out, frowning at how pale her chosen was.  
“Tikki, what’s going on? Why can’t I tell Cha- Adrien, that I’m Ladybug? Every time I try my words change, or I clam up, or…!”  
“Shh, shh, it’s okay Marinette. Calm down.” Tikki soothed, “Remember how you and Chat are protected by the glamour?” She waited for Marinette to nod, “Once one of my Ladybug’s worked with the owner of the Fox Miraculous. They were fighting that century’s Chat Noir, so Rene used her powers to enforce the glamour on my miraculous, to keep him safe from that Chat. The magic is still woven in with my miraculous, unless it was a complete accident it’s impossible for either of us to reveal ourselves to Chat, or his Kwami Plagg.” Her face fell as she drifted down to rest on Marinette’s hand, “He can’t sense me, I’ve known that Plagg was nearby but he’ll have no clue where I am.”  
Marinette groaned, running her hand over her face, “So unless he sees me like I saw him or something he’ll never know who I am!?” She groaned, and now she wanted him to know to reassure him!  
Tikki pouted before she suddenly gasped and flew into the air in a spiral, “You can’t tell him directly, but you can start dropping hints! If they’re too noticeable the glamour will stop them, but you can plant some doubts as to who you are in his head! It won’t quite beat the glamour, but it will help to weaken it towards him!”  
She smiled, catching her Kwami in her hands again, “You’re a genius, Tikki! Alright, let’s get back out there before he starts scratching his bandage.”  
She’d just gotten into her room with the realization of just who was sitting in her room hit her. Adrien Agreste, her high school crush, along with her insufferable partner Chat Noir who teased her about anything and everything appropriate, was in her room. The other thing in the room was a wall that had pictures and articles of him pinned up above her computer. Which he was staring at…  
Would it be inappropriate to attack with a pillow when he was injured?  
“I can get you better copies if you want, Princess.” He told her with a grin that was all Chat when she walked in.  
Injured or not he was getting a pillow to the face sometime today.


End file.
